A method for manufacturing the above type of electronic device is conventionally proposed like in Patent Literature 1 as follows.
A multiple substrate is prepared by integrally coupling a plurality of substrates and zoned with dicing lines; then, electronic parts are mounted on one surface of each substrate of the multiple substrate. Mold resin is formed to seal the electronic parts and the one surface of the multiple substrate. Here, a groove is formed in a portion of the mold resin that is positioned over the dicing lines; the groove is tapered from its opening toward the direction of depth. That is, a groove having a V-shaped cross-section is formed in a portion of the mold resin that is positioned over the dicing lines. The multiple substrate on which the mold resin is disposed along the dicing lines (groove) is then cut with a dicing blade. This results in manufacturing an electronic device, which is mounted with the electronic parts on the one surface of each substrate while the electronic parts and the one surface of each substrate are sealed with the mold resin. When the multiple substrate is to be cut with the dicing blade, the direction of cutting is made parallel to the normal line to the one surface of the multiple substrate.
In marked contrast to a method in which the thickness of mold resin is fixed, the above manufacturing method reduces the amount of mold resin to be cut by a dicing blade, thereby shortening the time required for cutting.